Just another Hero
by KittyKat1425
Summary: What happens if there's a new super hero thats also as famous as the teen titans? She hopes to be close to everyone in the Teen Titans. But her loving master that's a father like figure doesn't like the idea of being friends with boys. Parings Later...


I do not own Teen Titans…I Own Sarah Newton…Okay? I'm kind of new to this…I hope you'll enjoy this story.

* * *

Character: 

Sarah Newton

Description: I have shiny black hair that goes down till my mid back. I have emerald green eyes. I have black cat ears but they only appear when I want them to be seen. And I also have a black tail with a red ribbon with a bell in the middle tied around my tail. I have pale skin that never turns tan even if I go on the tanning bed. I'm 5'3 and I'm proud of it!

* * *

Hey you! My names Sarah I'm not really use to talking a lot but for you I have to. 

Well….You already know how I look like but. What are my powers? I'm actually Cat Girl half cat half girl. How I became Cat Girl?

Well never knew the answer I was just born like this. I was train by my master Dave. He found me walking on the streets.

And took me in. He's such a nice guy but when it comes to training…One word. Pain...

But still I got something in return because of training. I can fight bad guys. He even trained my 5 senses. I can hear someone scream even if they're on the other side of town. I can run as fast as a cheetah. I can smell pizza more than a mile away. If by any chance I become blind I can sense if someone is about to attack me... I don't want to brag or anything but….I kick ass… (Me: On with the story…hehehe.)

* * *

It was a raining today…But it was a day of kicking bad guys butts! 

And so there I was wearing the usual. Black boots that go up to my knees. Tight black pants that stop at my knees and of course there was a hole for my tail to be in. And black sleeveless shirt and black gloves that goes to my elbows. And a mask that only covers my eyes.

(Me: Just like Robins but instead of he' hole in the eyes white they show her green eyes.)

"Help!" a woman shouted

_Great somebody else to save…_

"Hey Lady How about we go back to my place?" a drunken man asked wrapping he's arms around the lady's waist.

"Nooo!" She shouted desperately trying to get away from the man

"How about you leave her alone?", "And I'll make sure you won't get hurt."

"W-where a-a-re you?" he shouted while constantly turning around

_What an idiot. Doesn't he even watch the movies? Always look behind. You_

"Look behind you idiot..."

"W-what?" as he turned around

You hit him on the neck to make him become unconscious.

"Are you okay?" as you helped the lady up

"Oh thank you so much cat girl! I'm glad you saved me"

"No problem I'm just happy that everyone is safe…so far."

You turned around ran towards your house.

_That was a tiring day...phew…_

* * *

You were already at the front of your house. Well Dave's house…It's was huge some what like a mansion. But once you enter it it's usually full of junk and other stuff. But the basement was the coolest! All those high tech stuff and huge machines. And also that huge screen that tells us if there's danger in the city. But sometimes I watch basketball games here secretly. Oh! And did I tell you there's so much pretty buttons I just want to press all of them! 

"Sarah!" a voice shouted "Where are you my beautiful daughter?"

"Oh great there he goes again with that daughter crap" I thought to myself out loud

"Daughter there you are!" As he twirled going to me

I just happen to stick my foot out by accident. And in slow mow he fell down to the ground.

"Oops", "my bad". I said innocently

All of a sudden the alarm went on.

Dave stood up like nothing had happened and acted seriously

"Open Map" he commanded

The screen turned on automatically and pictured a map of the whole city.

"Location"

The map zoomed. And zoomed more until it stopped. It was the abandoned warehouse near the bridge. There he was the most evil villain I know. He's name was…Slade

He was with some other bad people. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

"Sarah you know what to do." Dave said in a serious tone

"I'll be there in like 5 minutes" As I prepared myself.

_3...2...1_

* * *

I dashed out of the house or mansion as fast as I could to get to that warehouse. 

In a couple of minutes I made it there. I tip-toed in with anyone noticing me.

_Crap someone was here ahead of me. Those other crime fighting heroes..._

_Teen Titans. And they seem like they're caught_

There they were all of them tied up from the ceiling.

Starfire, Beast boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Raven

I just stood there in the darkness smirking.

_Who ever thought they would be caught_

"Ah! I see our other guest has arrived." A voice said calmly

_Shit they saw me_

I came out from the darkness to reveal myself.

"Slade" spat out like some kind of poison

"Glad that you joined us Cat Girl." He said walking towards me

I released my claws out and my ears and don't forget the tail.

I charged at him with a punch. But he dodges it. He came running to me at fast rate. But I jumped on the 2nd floor railings.

_I can't just defeat him alone. I cut that rope so the teen titans would help me. Well I hope they'll help me._

I looked up and saw there was some kind of money bars there leading to the rope that held the teen titans. I jumped up really high to reach those some what like monkey bars.

"Thank Goodness" I said in relief. I started swinging my self slowly to each bar one by one.

_1...okay...2…3…4…5…two more to go...6…okay last one…7…_

My left hand let go of the bar while my right hand was holding me. I was cutting the rope as fast as I could. I heard someone talking while I was doing this.

"Dude! She's cutting the rope!" one of them shouted.

"Quiet BB Slade might notice that" another one said

_Almost there…done._

The rope was cut. And the teen titans fell down.

"Oww! That was so not cool. BB Raven and Star how come you guys didn't help me?" the boy who looked like a robot said.

"It doesn't matter now cyborg we have to something else to do." A boy with a mask on said.

"Yes we must do this my fellow friends! Oh and thank you very much Cat Girl" some girl with red hair who was floating.

"Titans GO!"

They all were fighting while you looked around until you saw something that caught your eye. A huge diamond like a size of a Big Mac.

_Me like…_

I grabbed it and put it in my back pocket.

I turned around to see Jinx right in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" she said

"With what?" I asked innocently

"That you idiot" she pointed to my back pocket

I hissed like a cat. And punched her in the stomach. She got up and charged at me.

I jumped and dodged her attack.

"Na na nah na! You can't catch me" I stuck my tongue out.

She ran towards me. While I stood there and smiled like an idiot. Then in a few seconds I took a step aside. And I hit her neck. She fell down unconscious. I smirked.

_I rule no wait…I rock...ha..._

"Hey Cat Girl" I turned around to see the teen titans.

"Hey" I said back at them

"We are very thankful that you have helped us! I am Starfire my friend!!" She walked over me to give a big bear hug.

"I-I c-can't b-breathe!" I talked desperately. She then let me go

"I will tell all of our names friend!"

_She's really bad at speaking English not to be mean or anything_

She pointed at a girl with a purple cape with hood.

"That is Raven next to her is beast boy then robin and cyborg."

They all said hello while I just nodded my head.

"Let's go back to the tower and have dinner there with Cat Girl." Robin suggested.

The everyone looked at me…

"Umm...Okay..." I said nervously. _I hate too much people looking at me._

Then we all were on our way to the tower.

* * *

Whoa! My hands hurt from typing that please make reviews nice ones please! I hope you enjoyed my first story and chapter! 


End file.
